The present disclosure relates generally to closures for containers. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to closures for containers that allow for easy and accurate delivery of a nutritional or medical fluid from a container.
Closures for containers that are used for storing nutritional or medical fluids are known in the art. An example of this type of container is a hermetically sealed container having a penetrable membrane cover that prevents contamination of the fluid before use. It is common for closures of such containers to have openings, or ports, wherein devices for puncturing the membrane of the container may be inserted to access the fluid. However, these types of closures do not always ensure that the punctured membrane will provide proper ventilation to the container during withdrawal of fluids therefrom. Consequently, containers having these types of closures may be susceptible to collapsing upon themselves during withdrawal of the fluids.